


Surprise Basket

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Married Life, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are preparing for a lovely Easter/Passover brunch with friends and family, but will a basket from Donna make them forego their original plans?





	Surprise Basket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhhMyyDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/gifts).



> Happy Easter/Passover, or to those of you who don't celebrate happy Sunday. For the past week, I've had a minor bout with the flu. Still not a hundred percent better, which is why I can write this since I'm quarantined from all Easter family fun until I'm better. I can't even have chocolate yet :(. I do hope you enjoy this fic.

( _Originally via 401 "Green Arrow")_

Sunlight careened over tall skyscrapers, casting shadows over Oliver and Felicity's vacation home. Coast City was really bright and sunny for Oliver's liking, but moments like these were perfect. Waves crashed over a rocky pathway. Seagulls cawed in search of fresh fish for breakfast, yet still Oliver remained relaxed, relishing in the peaceful moment that were often far and few between as of late. A ray of light darted over Oliver's face, causing him to gradually open his azure eyes. His vision soon met with his wife, who was surprisingly already awake. A hand splayed out against a newer scar across his abdomen, mangled skin puckering under her touch. His own calloused fingertips matched the roughness of his wife's scarred skin.

Voice husky and laden with slumber, Felicity greeted, "Hiya, stranger."

"Hey," He whispered ever so gently, dimples pooling in his cheeks.

"Now this is just what we needed."

"Uh-huh." Oliver concurred, pressing kisses that were anything but chaste along her neck, "Now that we're both up, you wanna...?"

Giggling at the way his stubble rasped at her skin, "So romantic, aren't you, my love?"

"Please," her husband pouted with a jutted out lower lip, "It's been three weeks."

"We had to wait a lot longer after Tommy was born, and besides our family is going to be here by ten."

"I can work with that."

Slapping his shoulder, his wife reminded, "You promised to cook our Passover/Easter brunch unless you want me to try my hand at it again."

Yeah, the last time Felicity tried to cook, their kitchen was billowing with smoke, so that wasn't going to go over well. Oliver was rather disappointed to leave the comfort of their own bed. Despite that sentiment, not twenty minutes later did he did a light green and white checkered button up and some dark blue jeans. Stepping into some shoes, Felicity emerged from her side of the closet in an avocado green and pink silk floral short robe with three different dresses — a deep magenta cotton frock with a subtle lace overlay, a yellow sundress, and a floral dress with an A-line skirt.

"The pink one," Oliver offered his opinion, knowing the question she would ask already.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "I was going to ask what dress you think would be appropriate for brunch — not one that you would want to do me in."

"Then the floral," Her husband suggested, cheeks flushing slightly.

Felicity slipped into the floral dress, pinching her favorite Star of David yellow gold necklace that Oliver fashioned out of arrowheads for her last Hanukkah.

"Can you zip me up, and help me with this too please?"

Oliver dutifully zipped up her frock, chastely pecking the scar on her shoulder. He then proceeded to clasp the ends of her necklace together. When a crackle from the baby monitor, it signaled Tommy was finally awake and joyfully awaiting feeding time. A half hour had passed, and the littlest Queen was down for the count yet again. Felicity arranged bitter herbs, Maror and Chazeret on blue plates, taking them over to the Sedar table in their backyard. Oliver was grilling snapper fish over omelets, and they soon prepared mimosas and orange mango juice for William. Felicity strolled in one with a burp cloth slung over her shoulder and the house phone to her ear.

"Who's on the phone?" mouthed Oliver.

"My mother." Felicity replied silently, speaking aloud, "Uh-huh, mama. Yes, I'm sure I'll love the basket you sent. Love you. Okay, I'll be right back."

She sent the house phone down on the counter as Donna continued to go on and on about how good it was to have Quentin Vegas for the weekend. She most certainly did not need to see an Instagram post of her mother dressed in a hot pink corset with patent leather knee boots, fishnets, garters, and bunny ears while sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

"Felicity." He chided, fighting the urge to chuckle, "You're just going to leave your mother on the line like that."

"If you want to talk to her, be my guest."

Doing just that, Oliver greeted, "Donna, hi. How are you?"

"Fine, Hon," came a voice from the other line, "I can't wait 'til you two get a load of my basket for Felicity. I think it's just perfect."

"I'm sure she'll think she too."

"Please don't be anything weird." Felicity prayed, "Please don't be anything weird."

As if on cue, their doorbell rang. Felicity peered though the peephole, and it was indeed a deliveryman. The door creaked open, and a stout, jovial man in head-to-toe khaki wore a polite smile.

"Delivery for Felicity Queen."

"That's me."

Handing her a clipboard, the man said, "Sign here."

With a dot of the i's and a cross of the t's, Felicity retrieved her basket. It had a standard chocolate eggs sans peanuts of course, fake green grass, colorful felt flowers, and then Felicity spotted something strange to most, but oh so very typical of her mother.

"Oh my gosh," Felicity's mouth fell open in exclamation.

Oliver responded with an eyebrow raise, "What?"

Tucked away in the Passover basket were a pack of chocolate and strawberry scented edible underwear and a bouquet of large condoms arranged like roses. Oliver palmed his face, a smile creasing his lips.

Laughing, he noted, "God, I hope your mom never changes."

The note read. "Happy Passover, baby girl. Sorry, I couldn't be there to celebrate with you, Oliver, and my grandbaby. But I don't want more grandbabies too soon, so enjoy and have fun. I know I am."

Pitching her eyebrows, his wife mentioned, "So Tommy's asleep for another twenty minutes."

"But-But you were the one who said..."

"I know. I know, but you forgot to bring protection, and our guests won't be here for another forty. We've got some time."

Plucking a condom out of the bouquet, Oliver tucked one into his back pocket and subsequently threw her over his shoulder. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Thank God, the downstairs bathroom was closer. They had to be fast, quick, and quiet. Though as evidenced from the moans and groans that echoed off the walls, it was perfect. Felicity buttoned her husband's shirt again while Oliver pulled up a spaghetti strap on her dress.

"Happy Passover, Felicity."

"Happy Easter, Oliver."

Another twenty minutes passed before Roy, Thea, the Diggles, Samantha, and William arrived. Exchanging quick pleasantries, the family all adjourned to the backyard. Oliver and Felicity were loving sights of Thea and Roy with Tommy and baby Sara in their lips. They looped arms around each other, smiling at their guests.

"Are you two alright?" Thea interjected curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look deliriously happy even for you."

Her brother said as Felicity pecked his stubbly cheek, "We are."

"So who wants more mimosas?"

With brunch behind them, the egghunt was on with baby Sara being declared the official winner. William winked at his father and stepmother as Tommy's lips curled into a gassy grin. Times like these were everything. Now if only their birthdays could be left alone. Laughter of children and parents faded away, and the Queens were summoned back to Star City for their night jobs as Green Arrow and Overwatch.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
